Quiero volver a verte
by VocaloidsuperFan
Summary: (RinxLen) Rin es una princesa y vive en un castillo donde nunca sale al exterior. Nunca ha tenido amigos y ha pasado los años en sola. Todo cambia cuando esta a punto de cumplir los catorce años, pues en ese momento descubre un secreto oculto sobre su familia y conoce a un chico que cambia su vida para siempre con el que deberá luchar para superar todas las barreras ¿Lees?
1. Capitulo 1: Grandes Acontecimientos

_**Hola a todos bueno este es mi humilde fic, es el primero, por lo que por favor solo criticas constructivas. Y si son tan amables de dejarme review se lo agradecería mucho n.n me animan a continuar y hacerlo cada vez¡mejor!**_

Capitulo 1: Grandes Acontecimientos

Había una vez un gran valle, un valle lleno del color verde de sus arboles y los colores vivos de sus preciosas flores. Un valle lleno de frutas de diferentes colores y sabores imposibles de imaginar, al-gunos dulces, otros salados, otros eran mezcla de ambos, otros eran amargos y otros muy pero que muy ácidos y raros de degustar. Todos ellos crecían en los arboles mas altos que se pueda imaginar y en la tierra mas fértil jamas vista. Era una tierra buena para el cultivo, muy buena de echo, era de lo que vivían mayoritariamente sus habitantes. Estos eran muy numerosos, se distribuían algunos cerca de tierras de cultivo dedicándose a la agricultura, y otros, la mayoría, vivían alrededor de un castillo donde se centra nuestra historia. En el reino solo la torre de vigilancia que se encontraba en las a fueras del valle era mas alto que el castillo. Estaba construido en el centro del reino. En el vivía la familia real. El rey, la persona mas importante de las tierras, que había guiado a sus ejércitos frente a los invasores que habían intentado conquistarlo, en un montón de ocasiones, era llamado de diferentes formas pero pocos sabia que su verdadero nombre era Gakupo. La reina era muy popular por su belleza que era tan grande como su dulzura y su cabello color rosa. Llevaba el nombre de Luka. Y la única hija de la familia real por el momento llamada Rin. Rin era una chica rubia de unos 13 años de edad, era lo único que los ciudadanos sabían de la princesa, pues se pasaba la vida en el castillo y solo salia a su balcón para saludar al pueblo. Nadie sabia si alguna vez había salido al exterior pisando las calles del reino. A pesar de todo era un reino pacifico hasta que... El reino se vio en una guerra contra un país lejano que quería saquear sus tierras. Todo comenzó un día común, normal como cualquier otro en el castillo...

Eran ya mediodía cuando la princesa Rin seguía en su habitación durmiendo cabellos dorados se encontraban sueltos sobre la almoada y su respiración era tranquila y serena. El sol atravesaba la ventana y se posaba en su cama iluminandola, enseñandole que ya es de día. Ella sin embargo seguia durmiendo. En ese momento se escucho un suave "toc toc" cambiado en seguida por uno mas fuerte y al final acabaron abriendo la puerta...

-¡RIN! cuantas veces hay que repetírtelo! tienes muchos deberes que atender por lo que despierta en este instante! ¿Quien iba a decir que tendria que despertarte todos los días con casi 14 años? ¡Levántate en el acto!

No era otra que Miki, era la maid de Rin, que siempre le tocaba la ardua tarea de despertar a la princesa. Solía llevar el uniforme de Maid con un delantal blanco y su pelo rojizo recogido en una trenza larga que recorría su espalda. Era muy educada y dulce, pero no soportaba tenr que levantar a la princesa de su muy "pesado" sueño.

Con todo el pesar y todavía un ojo cerrado la princesa salio de las sabanas.

-¡Ya voy!¡ ya voy! -bostezó la princesa todavia mediodormida-

-¡Ya voy no! ¡YA! -exclamo Miki intentaba sacar a la princesa de la cama.

-¿Cual sera el día en que no me despierten gritándome ?-pregunto Rin intentando volver a las sabanas.

-El día en que la señorita Rin se despierte a la primera -respondió Miki agitando a la princesa

- Me gusta dormir!-exclamo Rin. En este momento Miki la destapo de las sabanas haciendo que se enfriara de repente y se levantase.

-Usted no piensa lo mismo por la noche cuando no hay quien la acueste.-decía Miki mientras le cepillaba el cabello a la princesa- ahora vístase que la esperan abajo a desayunar.

-Esta bien -vuelve a bostezar-

-¡A si me gusta!-le sonrió Miki.

-¿Qué tengo que ponerme hoy Miki?-pregunto con no demasiado interés la princesa.

-El vestido que le confecciono la modista el viernes pasado.-respondió la Maid.

-¿El blanco con detalles amarillos?-volvió a preguntar Rin

Miki asintió.

-Esta bien -suspira- sácalo del armario-dijo la princesa desanimada.

Miki saco un bonito vestido del armario y le ayudo a ponérselo a Rin.

-No entiendo por qué no le gustan ¡son hermosos! -exclamo Miki mientras alisaba los bordes del vestido

-¡Son muy voluminosos y con mucho vuelo! ¡Son incómodos y pesados!- se quejaba Rin mientras Miki le ponía los botones en la espalda.

-No tiene otro remedio señorita Rin, pero si se lo pone puede que conbezcamos a su madre para que encargue un traje mas ligero. -dijo Miki guiñando un ojo a la princesa mientras le ponía un lazo en el cabello.

-Esta bien -dijo esta.

Miki ayudó a Rin a terminar de arreglarse y cuando estuvo lista estaba realmente hermosa y linda. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta con un lazo blanco y su vestido era blanco con pequeños tonos amarillos en forma de encaje alrededor del vestido con un lazo color amarillo también rodeándole la cintura.

- Esta hermosa señorita Rin, ahora baje a desayunar sus padres la esperan.- dijo Miki finalmente mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Si Miki -se limito a decir Rin.

Rin bajo la escalera de caracol hasta el comedor donde sus padres la esperaban en la mesa. El comedor era un lugar amplio con una mesa muy grande, tan grande que podrían sentarse unas 20 personas; sin embargo, normalmente solo se sentaban ellos tres: el rey, la reina, y su hija, la princesa. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con cuadros de seguramente reyes anteriores a ellos, muchos de ellos desconocidos para la princesa, pero al parecer muy importantes para tener un cuadro en ese lugar. El suelo de madera estaba recubierto con una alfombra de terciopelo roja, del mismo material con el que estaban hechos las sillas que rodeaban la larga mesa.

Rin abrió las puertas hacia el comedor y se sento en la mesa donde ya unos criados le traían el desayuno.

Luka, la reina, llevaba un vestido con vuelo y mas voluminoso que el de Rin y de un color rosa chicle del mismo color que su pelo. Este, le caía suelto sobre los hombros. Y en ese instante se dirigió a su hija.

-Buenos días hija -le sonrió la reina-

-Buenos días madre -respondió Rin mientras se le escapaba un bostezo mas-

-¡Rin! No se bosteza en la mesa ¡¿Cuántas veces he de repetírtelo?!-Gakupo, el padre de Rin era muy estricto, quería mucho a su hija pero era algo duro en cuanto a su protección y a los modales. El pensaba que como princesa debería conportarse como tal, y no le faltaba razón, aunque la princesa Rin no lo viera así.

-Disculpa padre intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir -se disculpó Rin-

Gakupo, con su mirada seria en Rin, estaba sentado en la silla mas grande decorada con adornos de oro y plata. El vestía un traje negro con una camisa en tono un tono lila con un pañuelo en el cuello del mismo color. Su cabello morado estaba sujeto en una cola con adornos variados.

-Vamos cariño, perdónala, todavía es pequeña y tiene mucho que aprender- Decía la reina. Esta casi siempre defendía a Rin, le recordaba a cuando ella era joven y la comprendía. Ser princesa era muy duro.

-Si sigues defendiéndola así nunca aprenderá -suspiró el rey- pero cambiando de conversación... -se dirigió hacia Rin- Hoy tu madre y yo debemos salir a...

Rin no escuchaba y tampoco comía, tenia los ojos fijos en la mesa, pensando en quien la habría construido y como seria su día a día, diferente al suyo. Sin deberes que asumir, sin modales que cuidar, sin vestidos cargados que llevar, y pudiendo encontrarse libre fuera de estos muros como un pájaro en medio del cielo, mientras que ella era...ella era...ella era un pájaro en una jaula.

-Rin, ¿me estas escuchando? -Gakupo tenia los ojos puestos en Rin- ¿Rin?... ¡Rin!

Rin en ese momento volvió en si y con los ojos como platos se encontraba desconcertada. Poso sus ojos en su padre que tenia su mirada fija en ella. Una mirada interrogante.

-Cariño, tu padre te decía que hoy tenemos que salir al país vecino de visita real. Tendrás que quedarte en el castillo con Miki -decía Luka intentando calmar los animos.

-¿No puedo ir con vosotros?- Rin sabía la respuesta pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

- Lo siento querida, esta vez no -Luka deseaba explicarle el por qué ; sin embargo si lo hacía Rin no lo comprendería.

-¡Nunca he salido de estas cuatro paredes! ¡No se cómo es el exterior! ¡¿Cómo es la vida de otras personas que no están aquí?! -Rin volvia con su queja diaria.

-Rin tranquilízate, por favor. -volvia a intentar la reina.

-¡No puedo madre! No podría...no podría...¿no podría salir un rato hoy? -hizo un par de pucheros pero sabía que aun así no conseguiría nada.

-Ya basta Rin, si has terminado de protestar, prueba tu plato que no lo ha tocado -Gakupo señalo el plato de Rin, totalmente lleno.

Rin suspiro, cogió el tenedor y se dispuso a comer su plato de estofado.

-Cariño, aun no nos has dicho que quieres para tu cumpleaños. -dijo Luka en ese momento con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo dije, pero no me escucháis padres. -decia Rin referiendose al momento anterior.

-Eso no cuenta Rin -dijo Gakupo – otra cosa.-

-Que te parece...¿qué te parece un baile aquí en el castillo? Podrias aprovecharlo para conocer gente nueva ya que te quejas de que no te dejamos salir, ¿Qué te parece? Ya claro, imagino que necesitaras un nuevo vestido...tendré que pedir a Miki que encargue uno al modista...

-No se preocupe madre no hace falta todo eso preferiría no tener que hacerlo...-no era lo mismo que salir con libertad, Rin lo sabía.

-¡Querida Rin sería un gran acontecimiento! -su madre parecía muy ilusionada, no como Rin.

-Si acepto solo vendrán otros reyes de otros lugares. -suspiró-

Todo quedo en silencio.

-Y si... ¿dejamos invitación abierta? -Rin abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que le proponía su padre- todo el que quiera podrá asistir.

-¡Si! Gracias padre así al menos podre conocer a la gente del reino -la princesa se levanto de su lugar para abrazar a su padre- ¡gracias!

No era lo mismo que salir pero al menos podría ver a mas gente de lo normal.

-De nada -sonrió el rey- pero nosotros dos nos tenemos que ir, portate bien y estudia los tomos que te dí ayer.

-Esta noche-respondió Luka

-De acuerdo -Rin se despidió de sus padres y camino hacia su habitación-

Ya en su habitación escucho llamar a la puerta- adelante.

Apareció en la habitación una mujer de larga cabellera blanca recogida en una coleta con un lazo color azul.

-¡Haku!

_**Y hasta aquí todo por hoy, por favor dejen reviews si no es mucho pedir n.n Arigato por leer!**_

_**Lo he cambiado un poco ^^**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El misterioso encapuchado

**Aquí tienen la siguiente parte, la subí pronto porque ya la tenía casi hecha ; sin embargo, la próxima tardará más. Aun así intentaré subirla lo antes posible ^^ pero ahora disfruten del siguiente capitulo ^^...ah! los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Crypton. OwO**

**Capitulo 2:El misterioso encapuchado  
**

- ¡Haku! -exclamo Rin viendo a la mujer que se encontraba en la puerta.

- Buenos días señorita Rin ¿lista para la lección de hoy? -pregunto Haku mostrando la mayor de sus sonrisas.

Haku era la maestra de Rin, la encargada de su educación y modales y de su formación como princesa. Era una maestra muy severa y estricta, quería que Rin fuese una mujer "de hecho y provecho" como solía decirle a Rin.

-Buenos días Haku -decía Rin no muy ilusionada mientras suspiraba- ¿Qué toca hoy?

A todas esas sonrisas Rin solo respondía con resignación.

-No se ponga así señorita, usted sabe que en un futuro esto le servirá, es importante su formación, -decía Haku intentando animar a Rin acompañada de una de sus sonrisas- ¿no cree?

-No le veo mucho provecho a estudiar el origen del reino, ni la geografía del valle, ni nada por el estilo pues... ¿de qué sirve? -decía Rin deprimida.

-Vamos señorita Rin no seas así, cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos ¿no cree?-intentó animar Haku mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Rin.

Rin se limitó a suspirar y a seguir a Haku. En realidad Haku tenía algo de razón, en algún momento, cuando sus padres fueran demasiado mayores como para gobernar, ella como heredera, le correspondería el trono y entonces puede que le sirviera las lecciones. Claro esta, que no pensaba admitirlo, su orgullo le prohibía decirlo y además, "como se lo diga a Haku lo único que conseguiré es que se entusiasme y me ponga tareas mas difíciles" pensaba la princesa de cabellos dorados.

Llegaron a una habitación algo mas pequeña que la habitación de Rin, pero dado que esta era enorme, el lugar de las clases era muy grande también. Todo estaba repleto de estantes con muchos libros y en el centro del aula había una mesa donde Rin se sentaba para recibir las lecciones de la dama del pelo blanco.

-Bien vamos a comenzar con la historia, -Haku le dió un grandísimo tomo con el título de "Historia del reino, tomo I " al ver el libro, Rin casi se cae de la silla.

-"¿Tomo I ? Oh Dios no quiero pensar como será la colección entera" -pensó Rin.

Fueron solo dos horas, una de historia y otra de astronomía, pero a Rin le parecieron siglos y siglos, que era mas o menos todo lo que tendría que estudiar de historia. Una clase que no se acababa o que no quería acabarse. Haku impartía las lecciones y Rin se veía obligada a tomar apuntes de todas, "es agotador pero solo así se aprende" le decía siempre Haku.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy, -le dijo finalmente Haku. Respuesta que recibió Rin muy ilusionada.

-Gracias Haku -dijo Rin- subiré a mi habitación gracias por todo -Rin hizo una reverencia, de las que pocas veces hacía, solo para impresionar a Haku o en eventos importantes.

-De nada señorita Rin -respondió Haku con otra de sus dulces sonrisas.-"La princesa se quejaba siempre mucho"-pensaba la del pelo blanco- "pero al final siempre cumple con su deber".

Rin salió del aula y se dirigió a su cuarto muy cansada. Llegó se tumbó en la cama y pensó.

-"¿Cómo sera la gente que vive ahí fuera?"-se decía una y otra vez Rin-"¿También tendrá clases?

Estaba nerviosa por conocer a todo el pueblo en su cumpleaños y presentarse a todo el mundo, quería ser una buena princesa. Rin pensaba y pensaba. Al final decidió despejarse un poco y salir a tomar el aire al jardín.

El jardín estaba lleno de verde y lleno de flores vistosas y extravagantes. Muchas de ellas habían sido regalo de otros reyes al visitar el reino. El jardín era el lugar favorito de Rin. Siempre iba ahí cuando quería despejarse la mente y tranquilizarse cuando se sentía agobiada, triste, enfadada o simplemente quería pasear por sus caminos entre la hierba. Rin llegó hasta el centro del jardín, en el centro había un gran árbol de tronco grueso y en esta época flores rosáceas. Rin se acordaba de que cuando era pequeña le gustaba subirse a sus ramas pero al final siempre era regañada por Miki, pues se rompía los trajes.

-"¡¿Cuántas veces he de repetirtelo?!" -le decía siempre Miki- "¡no subas!"

-"¡no!"-exclamaba la entonces muy joven princesa- "¡es muy divertido!", "además...¡desde aquí se vé lo que no puedo ver abajo por culpa de los muros!"

-"¿A si?"-le preguntaba su Maid, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa-"¿Y qué ves?"

-"Veo un río de aguas cristalinas", "veo montañas y bosques", "y..." -Rin hizo una pausa para poder describir su vista bien- "veo a gente en sus casas, gente feliz" -Terminaba de decir la pequeña Rin sin quitar la vista del orizonte.- "¿Cuándo podré verlos?"

-"Cuando seas mayor y seas una buena reina" -dijo esa vez Miki sonriendo- "pero las buenas reinas van bien vestidas y no se rompen los trajes, así que baja de ahí rápido, así podré arreglarte el vestido antes de que alguien vea que esta rasgado"

-"¡Yo seré muy buena reina!"-exclamó la pequeña bajando- "y así saldré alguna vez de este castillo donde me tienen como Rapunzel"

Miki se rió.

-No lo dudo, pero para salir tendrá que esperar ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo Miki con dulzura.

La pequeña Rin asintió.

Recordad esos momentos de su pasado le hacía siempre sonreir y reirse ¿Cuándo sería el momento en que dejaría de ser "Rapunzel"?

Pensaba en ello en ese instante cuando un personaje encapuchado salía corriendo desde el muro hacía donde ella estaba. No se le podía ver nada, tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto con una capa color marrón oscura.

-¿eh? -el personaje se tropezó con Rin- ¡mira por donde vas!

-¿Yo? disculpe señor, ¡Pero es usted el que se tropezó conmigo!-exclamó Rin enfadada e indignada. - a propósito ¡¿Quién es usted?! Nunca lo he visto por aquí...

-Bueno no tengo tiempo para hablar con una cría-rodeó a Rin y trepo el árbol- ¡adiós!

El personaje desde el árbol saltó hacia el muro y de este al otro lado del castillo.

-¡eh espera! -El grito de Rin fue en vano pues este ya se había ido.

En ese momento una mujer pelirroja salió del castillo dirigiéndose a Rin.

-¡Miki! -exclamo Rin- ¿Quién era...?

-No lo se princesa, y por eso es peligroso, yo lo he visto desde arriba cruzar el patio y cuando vi que iba corriendo hacia ti...¡casi me da algo! -Miki hablaba moviendo las manos y temblando, parecía muy preocupada.

-Entiendo -Rin intentaba tranquilizar a Miki- ¿Cómo se averiguará quien es?

-Rin cariño, tu eres quien lo vió desde mas cerca...¿recuerdas algo de el? ¿Le viste la cara? -Miki parecía interrogante y no se calmaba.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo, bueno lo importante es que estas bien -dijo Miki mas tranquila- Venga, acompáñame al castillo mientras los guardias inspeccionan el jardín buscando pistas.

-De acuerdo -respondió Rin.

_**Y eso es todo por ahora espero que hayan disfrutado ^^ ¿Quien será la persona encapuchada? Ya lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. Gracias por leer! w podrían dejarme un review si no es mucho pedir n.n me dan animo a la hora de escribir! Gracias otra vez y chau!**_


	3. Capitulo 3: La joven peliverde

**En primer lugar disculpen por la tardanza ^^;;; pero vean que no me he olvidado del fic lo continuaré! OwO me motivo un poco disculpen U.U;;; y bueno aqui tienen el siguiente cap, espero que lo disfruten! por favor dejen reviews y gracias por los anteriores! ;) **

**Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Crypton.**

Capitulo 3: La joven peliverde

Ya en el castillo, la princesa estaba terminando de estudiarse la primera pero larga parte del tomo de historia que le había dado Haku hace unas horas. La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Rin se encontraba en el escritorio de madera con decorados que había bajo la ventana. Tenía su espalda torcida hacia el pesado tomo, y al pasar la ultima página del capítulo dio un largo pero largo suspiro. Se levantó de la silla y se tiró a la cama cansada de estudiar "el libro del demonio" como a Rin le gustaba llamarlo, aunque sabía que si Haku se enteraba se enfadaría mucho. Llamaron a la puerta y entonces Rin, perezosa se levantó a abrir. Miki se encontraba en la estancia. Estaba vestida con una capa lo que quería decir que saldría.

-Rin, cariño tengo que ir a ver a la modista en el pueblo, te quedas aquí ¿vale querida? -decía Miki con su particular sonrisa- Haku ha salido a la biblioteca de las a fueras así que te quedaras solo con el resto de criados, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Miki, descuida que me quedaré aquí, no tengo otra. -esto ultimo Rin lo dijo con cierta tristeza.

-Princesa, sonríe, esta mas bella cuando sonríe -Miki dijo esto mientras le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro a Rin con los dedos. - ahora venga pórtate bien.

-Si Miki -afirmó Rin.

-¡Ah! otra cosa...-Miki se puso seria entonces- por favor no hagas locuras ¿vale?

-Si Miki -afirmó Rin de nuevo.- ¿por quién me tomas?

-Por Rin -dijo Miki mientras se le escapaba un suspiro.

-¡Oye!-se quejó la princesa.-no haré locuras.

-Bien, entonces me voy -Miki salió de la habitación y Rin volvió a tumbarse en la cama aburrida.

Pasó una hora y nada ella seguía allí tendida sin ninguna distracción, al final acabo por dormirse. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida pero si supo que fue despertada por un ladrido . La princesa se levantó, "¿Qué rayos pasa ahora? ¡¿Es que nadie puede dormir en paz?!" pensó Rin que con mala gana se levantó a ver que ocurría. Para su sorpresa un perro pequeño estaba justo encima del macetero de su ventana.

-¿Tu eres el que no me dejaba dormir? ¡Pero si eres una lindura! -decía Rin mientras el animal saltó en sus brazos.-¿Cómo has llegado aquí? bah supongo que habrás trepado por el gran árbol.

El perro jugaba con los dedos de Rin mientras esta se reía.

- Nunca he visto un perro de verdad pero creo que eres uno ¿no?

El perro la miro extrañado.

-¡Uh! Es verdad no puedes entenderme -Rin sonrió- eres lo mas cerca que he tenido de lo que hay detrás del castillo, por eso soy así ¿vale?

El perro cada vez estaba mas sorprendido.

-Se me esta olvidando que no hablas...otra vez - A Rin se le escapó un suspiró- bah eres una ternurita muy linda.

En ese instante una persona entró desde la ventana a la habitación. La joven de cabellos dorados estaba conteniendo la respiración, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero la persona encapuchada le tapo con una mano la boca. Al notarla más tranquila, se quitó su capucha y finalmente se mostró. Era una chica, posiblemente no mayor que ella, tendría su edad. Era de tez pálida y cabello color verde, este era corto pero tenía dos mechones mas largos hasta el hombro. "No parece mala" observó Rin, la chiquilla tenía un rostro amable y juguetón.

-Mis disculpas alteza -la joven parecía muy arrepentida- Me encontraba jugando con la criatura que usted tiene en las manos cuando escuchamos un ruido que hizo que mi perrito saliera corriendo en dirección a su morada. Entro dentro por medio de un agujero en la muralla y se subió al árbol que tienen ustedes en su hermoso jardín. Un amigo quiso ayudarme para recuperarlo pero al parecer fue descubierto. Se que le habló muy mal, por eso, discúlpele también a el, me contó todo y decidí ir yo, ya que no me podía arriesgar a perderlo, le tengo mucho aprecio. -la joven estaba casi llorando y entonces Rin se compadeció y le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

-No debes preocuparte, solo me asusté un poco, no diré nada no te preocupes, tu perrito es adorable, muy lindo que lastima que se meta en tantos líos la próxima vez díselo a alguno de los guardias del castillo, te ayudaran. -Rin decía eso mientras le sonreía y la joven impresionada por la bondad de la princesa la abrazó.

-¡Gracias! Lo aprecio mucho -le dijo la joven peliverde mientras se separaba.

-No hay de que -respondió la princesa de cabellos dorados dejando caer al animal para responder al abrazo de la joven peliverde - dime, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Me llamo Gumi Megpoid, encantada de conocerla -dijo Gumi mientras recogía al animal y lo sujetaba en sus brazos.

-Un gusto Megpoid, yo soy...

-La princesa -le adelantó Gumi- me lo imaginé viendo sus ropas.

-Si es cierto, pero mi nombre es Rin.

-Esta bien Rin, ¿puedo llamarte así? -preguntó Gumi con curiosidad en la mirada.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Yo puedo llamarte solo Gumi?-le preguntó Rin.

-¡Si! pues ahora que nos llamamos así somos amigas ¿no? -le preguntó Gumi sonriente.

-...amigas...amigas...-Rin se echó a llorar y abrazó a Gumi.

-¡Disculpa Rin! ¿Dije algo malo? -Gumi estaba algo confundida pero Rin sonriente se separó de "su nueva amiga" y le explicó.

-Yo...nunca tuve amigos.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Gumi- entonces...¡¿Puedo considerarme la primera?!

Rin asintió secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Si! ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! -exclamó Gumi

Rin se limitó a sonreir.

-Dime Rin, esta... ¡¿Es tu habitación?!

-si...-dijo la rubia algo confundida.

-¡Es enorme! -exclamó la del pelo color verde- ¡La mía no es ni la mitad!

Gumi parecía muy ilusionada con sus cosas, así que a Rin se le ocurrió una idea para hacer asombrar y a la vez disfrutar mas a su amiga.

-Gumi, cierra los ojos.-Gumi se vio confundida ante lo que le decía Rin pero lo hizo- bien, dame la mano para no caerte.

La peliverde le dio la mano y dejándose guiar por Rin la siguió.

-Ahora voy a soltarte un momento ¿De acuerdo Gumi? -Rin le decía esta mientras la joven asintió y Rin la soltó.-Bien Gumi ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Gumi abrió los ojos y se quedó maravillada ante lo que vió, un montón de vestidos colgados y alisados, de muchos tipos, con lazos, de lunares, lisos, con flores, con hermosos bordados...¡y joyas! un montón de estas en vitrinas: colgantes, pendientes, pulseras, brazaletes...también ¡los zapatos! Gumi nunca había visto tantos pares juntos.

-Bienvenida a mi vestidor -Le dijo Rin- ¿Te gusta?

-¡Es una maravilla! Se nota que eres una princesa ¡Todo es precioso! -Gumi estaba maravillada, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes alagando todo lo que veía.- Me encanta tu ropa Rin.

-¿Qué vestido te gusta mas? -preguntó Rin con curiosidad y una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Um...son todos hermosos...-Gumi los miró y finalmente señaló uno color verde de un tono muy suave con un lazo de un verde esmeralda mas oscuro de contraste.

-Pruébatelo -le propuso la rubia dulcemente.

-¡¿Yo?! no lo siento no puedo aceptarlo...-Gumi intentaba rechazar el amable ofrecimiento de Rin.

-Insisto, será un juego, ¡te voy a convertir en una princesa! -exclamó Rin ilusionada con ganas de agradar a su amiga.

-eh...esta bien-dijo Gumi sonriente.

Rin ayudó a Gumi a ponerse el vestido, luego cepilló su pelo verde y la adornó con una diadema naranja.

-¡Estas hermosa! ¡Te queda mejor que a mi!

-No no creo Rin, tu eres la princesa pero aun así admito que el vestido es...¡simplemente fantástico!

-Si, estas hermosa ¡pareces una autentica princesa!

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro!

Las chicas rieron y conversaron, parecían amigas de siempre a pesar de que se acababan de conocer. Gumi le contó sobre su vida, sus padres lamentablemente un día fallecieron en un accidente en un carromato cuando ella era muy pequeña. Desde entonces, vive con la familia de la mejor amiga de su madre y su hijo, que se ofrecieron a criarla como de su propia hija fuese. Desde entonces su día a día era cuidar de la casa y ayudar a aquella familia en todo lo que había podido. Rin ante esto se entristeció pero Gumi le explicó.

-Siento como si no se hubieran ido, están aquí, conmigo, vigilándome para que no cometa estupideces. -le dijo la peliverde a la rubia mientras disimuladamente se secaba una lágrima- el perrito se llama Pipo, era de mi padre y yo lo cuido mucho, por eso lo aprecio tanto. Tu debes de vivir muy bien ¿no?

-¡Qué va! Ser princesa es muy bonito como de cuento de hadas y bla bla bla blá, pero en realidad es un trabajo muy duro y con muchos sacrifícios -explicó la princesa y de ahí la contó todo, su día a día, sus clases, Miki, Haku, las limitaciones, que no había visto nunca el pueblo y la peliverde la escuchaba con atención.

-¡Pero ahora me tienes a mí! -exclamó Gumi

Rin asintió y en ese momento un extraño interrumpió la charla de las chicas.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, me costó mucho trabajo hacer este por el simple hecho de que mi tablet se rompió ;-; pero ya la tengo de nuevo ^^ espero que les haya gustado tardaré mucho menos en el siguiente. Si tienen alguna critica, por favor posítiva oconstructiva que soy novata y este es mi primer fic, no se pasen.**_

_**Bueno eso era todo ah! y dejen reviews que me ayudan mucho a animarme para continuar la historia. Eso es todo Adios y ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Gumiya y Len

_**Este no tarde en subirlo ¿eh? jejeje bueno espero que disfruten ^^ dejen reviews y gracias por los anteriores QwQ me ayudan! OwO y bueno aqui esta la historia!**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes ni Vocaloid me pertenecen pero si la historia.**_

* * *

El desconocido entró en la habitación seguido por otro joven encapuchado. Uno de ellos agarró la mano de la peliverde y el otro cogió a Rin y la sujetaba mientras Gumi comprobaba enfadada la escena.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?!-gritó la peliverde enfadada- ¡¿no veis que es la princesa?! Ante la afirmación, el joven que sujetaba a Rin la dejó suelta y avergonzado volvió junto a la peliverde y el otro joven.

-Discúlpalo Rin, y ahora ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! Os dije que me esperarais que iba a por mi perro -decía Gumi muy enfadada desaciéndose de la mano del chico mientras que este, se quitaba la capucha. Tenía el pelo verde como el de Gumi pero estaba algo mas alborotado, sus ojos también eran de este color y era mas alto que la chica.

-No pasa nada Gumi, ha sido un mal entendido y lo entiendo -le respondió Rin sonriente.

-Bien -Gumi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ejem, -dijo el chico peliverde.

-¡Ah si! Rin, el peliverde de aquí a lado es Gumiya, todos le llamamos Gumo, el es el hijo de la familia que me adoptó de la que te conté.-Gumiya también llamado Gumo, se arrodilló frente a la princesa mientras el otro joven se ponía a su lado.- el otro es Len, es un amigo de la familia y trabaja en la pastelería de los padres de Gumo junto a mi.

El joven hasta ahora desconocido, se quitó la capucha, dejando ver un rebelde pelo rubio y unos ojos azules similares a los suyos. "Es muy guapo" -pensó Rin pero dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir lo quitó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-Es un honor alteza -respondieron los dos a coro. Rin los miró sin saber que decir, así que, mirándolos fijamente decidió decir la verdad.

-No necesitáis arrodillaros, ¿somos amigos no? No me gustaría que mis amigos me hablaran como alguien superior, mas bien como a un igual. -dijo Rin con una de sus dulces y maravillosas sonrisas a la cual la chica peliverde le devolvió la sonrisa, el otro peliverde asintió y la miró con dulzura, y el rubio la miro extrañado.

-Pero alteza...-el chico de cabellos dorados empezó a decir esto antes de que el dedo índice de la mano derecha de la princesa lo hiciera callar, pues esta lo había puesto sobre sus labios lo que hizo que Len se sonrojara levemente.

-Rin, -dijo Rin sin quitar su posición- mi nombre es Rin.

Len algo extrañado asintió y entonces Rin le quitó el índice de la boca y le sonrió. "Es la sonrisa mas dulce que he visto"-pensó Len devolviéndole la sonrisa algo confuso y con algo de rubor en las mejillas. Los dos peliverdes miraban la escena curiosos.

-Pero ya es tarde me temo que tenemos que irnos -dijo Gumo- nos están esperando.

-Ya veo... -contestó Rin triste- volved cuando queráis, solo aseguraros de que este yo sola en la habitación.

-De acuerdo ¡ha sido un placer conocerte Rin!-exclamó Gumi dando un abrazo a Rin y separándose de ella acordándose de algo- ¡Rin tu vestido! Tengo que devolvértelo...

-¿Qué vesti...-Gumo que había empezado a decir esto cuando se había parado a fijarse en el vestido y que llevaba Gumi y lo guapa que estaba la peliverde lo que no pudo evitar que se ruborizase y la chica rubia al verlo tan rojito se rió para si, al parecer Gumi no entendía nada.

-¡Tengo que devolvértelo! -repitió Gumi.

-No es problema a ti te queda mucho mejor que a mi -dijo Rin sonriente- tengo muchos puedo sobrevivir sin uno, de verdad quiero dártelo, además, así puedes venir a mi cumpleaños, es dentro de poco y dijiste que no tenías ninguno así.

-¿Pu-pu-puedo ir a tu cumpleaños? -pregunto Gumi muy contenta y asombrada.

-¡Claro eres mi primera amiga! -exclamó Rin sonriente- es a puerta abierta, puede venir quien sea, por lo que...-se giró a los chicos- vosotros también podéis venir, también sois mis amigos.

Esto hizo que Len se sonrojara y su amigo Gumo lo notó, pero decidió preguntarle mas tarde.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir ya alte..digo Rin -dijo Gumo sonriente poniéndose su capa y ayudando a Gumi a ponerse la suya mientras la peliverde sujetaba a su perro en brazos, y cuando estuvieron todos listos se despidieron de Rin y la dejaron sola en la habitación. Rin en ese momento se echó sobre la mano pensando en el día de hoy, pensó en Gumi, en el rato pasado, en Gumo, y las miradas tiernas que le lanzaba a Gumi, y...al pensar en Len, Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero sonrió, le caía muy bien el chico rubio. Entonces en ese momento la puerta se abrió y su maid de bello cabello pelirojo, apareció en la habitación.

-Hola Rin, ¿Qué tal fue todo? -preguntó Miki entrando en la habitación.

-Muy bien, como siempre -contestó Rin intentando parecer tranquila.

-No lo creo, el cocinero acaba de decirme que no bajaste a comer y son las siete, ya es casi hora de cenar. -dijo Miki cruzándose de brazos. En ese momento a Rin le sonaron las tripas, estaba hambrienta, había pasado tanto tiempo hablando que se había olvidado de comer. -Además, tu vestido esta manchado.

-No tenía hambre -respondió Rin cruzando los dedos pero en ese momento pero le volvieron a sonar las tripas.

-Tu barriga no piensa lo mismo, querida Rin, ¿Y tu vestido qué? ¿Qué excusa pones? -preguntaba Miki intrigada. "Se habrá manchado cuando cogí a el perrito de Gumi".

-Se manchó de tinta de escribir -mintió Rin. Miki decidió sacar ya todo.

-Se que la joven Megpoid estuvo aquí, es muy conocida por la pastelería donde trabaja. Se quedó sin padres pobrecita, me da mucha pena.

-¿Tu-tu conoces a Gumi? -preguntó Rin asustada.

-Claro, su madre y yo eramos amigas antes de, bueno, ya sabes -A Miki se le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla- te cubriré el secreto, pero solo por esta vez, la joven peliverde merece tenerte como amiga Rin, tu tienes que ayudarla a superar todo lo que le pasa, ¿de acuerdo?

Rin sin poder evitarlo se echó a los brazos de Miki sonriente y abrazando a Miki mientras esta sonreía.

-Eres ya toda una señorita echa y derecha, ya va siendo hora de que tomes tus propias decisiones por lo que significa, que si quieres hacer amigos estoy de tu parte.

-¡Muchas gracias Miki! ¡Eres la mejor!

-Lo se -sonrió Miki- ahora rápido quítate el vestido que lo voy a poner rápidamente a lavar para que nadie se de cuenta.

Rin asintió.

* * *

_**Bueno eso era todo ^^ espero que les haya gustado :) dejen reviews los aprecio mucho! Adios! nos leeemos la proxima vez!**_


	5. Capitulo 5: Si es verdad, la amo

_**Holaaa! intenté darme toda la prisa que pueda asi que aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo! recien salido del horno (?) OwO dejen reviews y gracias por los anteriores! **_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertence pero si esta historia**_

* * *

Rin estaba ya durmiendo sobre su cama con su camisón de seda amarilla puesto y sus cabellos dorados decorando la almohada, cuando fuera del castillo, los dos peliverdes y el rubio, iban en sus capas oscuras dirigiéndose a su casa.

-¿A qué la princesa Rin es de lo mas genial? ¡Adoro este vestido! -decía Gumi alegre mientras todos recorrían las calles hacia su morada.

-¿No me digas que solo eres su amiga para sacarle partido? -preguntó Gumo con cara de burla

-¡Por quien me tomas Gumiya! ¡La princesa Rin me cae muy bien! ¡No quiero sacarle nada! -exclamó Gumi en el momento en que con un gesto de enfado adelantó el paso.

-Vale, vale era una broma ¡era una broma vuelve aquí Gumi! -exclamó Gumo medio riendose.

-¿Y por qué no vienes tu a por mi? -preguntó Gumi divertida.

-Gumi, Gumi ven aquí..-dijo Gumo

-¡No! ¡Nos vemos en casa! -exclamó la chica y se fue corriendo.

-Ahi que ver como es esta muchacha ¿no crees Len? -preguntó Gumo mientras miraba a su amigo aunque este no daba señales de vida.

-Len, ¿Len? ¡Len! -Gumo no paraba de hacerle señas al chico rubio pero este no daba señales de vida hasta que un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, y con una mirada de picardía murmuró en la oreja de Len, - Rin esta detrás de ti.

En ese instante el chico que parecía antes en otro mundo, se ruborizó hasta las orejas y giró rápidamente mientras el peliverde se reía.

-¡Me has mentido Gumo! -exclamó Len enfadado.

-Es que si no decía eso no volvías de Rinslandia -dijo Gumo con tono burlón.

-No se de que me estas hablando...-dijo Len enfadado y sonrojado a la vez.

-¡No mientas! He visto como mirabas a la princesa, ¡Te quedabas colgado chico! -exclamaba Gumo mientras daba un empujón cariñoso a Len.

-¿Y qué? Eso no signi...

-Vamos no mientas, veo cuando mi mejor amigo esta e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o ¡enamorado!

-¡no es verdad!

-si que lo es

-¡que no!

-Ahy Len ahora mismito pareces Gumi con sus típicos enfados

Entonces ante la mención del nombre de la muchacha, Len vio una vía de escape, y sonriendo, y con una mirada de picardía en sus brillantes ojos azules se acercó a Gumo.

-¿Y tu qué? Que llevas casi una vida con Gumi y todavía no le dices lo que sientes por ella.

Gumo se quedó atonito y muy ruborizado ante lo que le acababa de decirle su amigo pero al final decidió contestarle.

-Eso no es verdad

-Vamos no mientas, veo cuando mi mejor amigo esta e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o ¡enamorado! -exclamó Len victorioso y repitiendo las palabras que le acababa de decir a su amigo cuando este finalmente desistió, y asintió. -no se como Gumi no se da cuenta, ¡te sonrojas hasta las orejas!

-No lo se, Gumi es muy inocente -dijo Gumo mientras intercalaba un suspiro.-Algun día le contaré...¿y tu con Rin?

-Vale si me he enamorado y tampoco se cuando le diré...

-Haz como yo le contaré a Gumi...

-¿Contarme que?

La peliverde estaba delante de ellos curiosa y Gumo se quedó de piedra. Ante la situación de su amigo Len decidió ayudarle.

-Que siente mucho haberse enfadado contigo antes ¿A qué si Gumo? -preguntó Len a Gumo.

-Si-i-i-i -respondió Gumo entrecortado

-Ah...bueno es que tardaban asi que me mandaron a por ustedes

-Ya vamos para alla

Los tres chicos continuaron el camino en silencio hasta llegar a la vivienda. Gumo llamó a la puerta y una mujer de cabello color verde algo mas claro y mas largo que el de los dos peliverdes les abrió.

-¡Donde se supone que estaban!¡La pastelería ha estado hoy hasta arriba y he estado yo sola! -exclamaba esta ultima.

-Disculpe señora Nana, ha sido culpa mía- dijo Gumi dando un paso entre los dos muchachos quedando delante de estos- No volverá a pasar.

-Esta bien Gumi, -se dirigió a los peliverdes y los señaló con un dedo - ¡ustedes dos a sus correspondientes habitaciones! Y tu Len mas te vale estar mañana horneando la pasta ¿Entendido?

-¡Si! -exclamaron los tres a coro.

Y ante esto los peliverdes entraron en casa y el rubio marchó hasta la casa del frente.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí tienen! Disculpen porque es cortito! espero que les gustase! este capitulo se centra en la charla entre Gumiya y Len pues ambos confirman sus enamoramientos QwQ eso era todo! disculpen si es corto ;;-;; **_

_**dejen reviews y gracias por los anteriores! por cierto la mujer es la madre de Gumiya, es Nana!**_


	6. Capitulo 6: La mama de Gumi

_**Aqui tienen el siguiente cap! OwO Lo que me costó trabajar este =-= pero bueno aquí esta! disfrutenlo tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo! **_

_**Dejen reviews y gracias por los anteriores!**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece solo esta historia Ow**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, con el resonar de las campanas una muchacha pelirroja paseaba por las calles del reino con su uniforme y su delantal de Maid habitual. Llevaba consigo una cesta de mimbre en la que había montones de sobres blancos con lazos rojos brillantes destinados uno por casa a todos los vecinos. Fue hacia cada una llamando a la puerta y entregando el sobre correspondiente hasta pararse en la pastelería del poblado. Llamó a la puerta de madera de roble que decoraba la pastelería. Una joven peliverde apareció en la entrada de el edificio. Esta llevaba el uniforme del lugar: una falda color marrón chocolate y un delantal en tonos pasteles que se veía algo manchado de diversos colores, seguramente glaseados.

-Hola, bienvenida a la pastelería Dulce ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -preguntó la muchacha mas joven con una dulce sonrisa.

A la mujer pelirroja se le saltó una lágrima al reconocer a la joven, era la hija de su difunta amiga. Había oído hablar mucho de ella pero no la veía desde que era un bebe y ella misma la entregaba a su amiga para que la cuidara a falta de tiempo que le faltaba a ella con todas las tareas del castillo, mas el cuidar de Rin, que era una muy difíci tarea, y cuando dice dificil lo dice en el sentido grande de la palabra ¡Difícil! La mujer pelirroja no aguantó mas abrazó a la chiquilla que tanto le recordaba a su madre y esta confundida la miró en busca de una explicación. Al notarlo la pelirroja supuso que no se acordaría de ella por lo que la sonrió y le extendió el brazo.

-Tu debes de ser Gumi ¿no es cierto? Hija de los Megpoid, como no, eres su viva imagen. -dijo esto con una cálida sonrisa que Gumi algo confundida le devolvió mientras asentía - Mi nombre es Miki, yo era de las mejores amigas de tu madre, de echo yo me hice cargo de ti en tus primer mes de vida, luego, nació un pequeño terremoto rubio que ocupo mucho de mi tiempo por lo que te dejé con otra de mis mejores amigas Macne.

-Tu-tu-u-u-u -Gumi intentaba hablar pero ante el shock del momento no lo conseguía muy bien, aquella mujer había conocido a su madre. A la pequeña Gumi se le saltaron las lágrimas y el otro peliverde de la casa corrió al escucharla llorar.

-¡Gumi! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasó algo? -preguntaba este preocupado mientras junto con Miki levantaban a la joven del suelo y la ayudaban. Entonces posó su mirada en la mujer de cabello rojo que se encontraba a su lado. -Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

-¡Oh claro! Tu eres el otro peliverde, -Miki sonrió- Solo un hijo de Macne podría tener el cabello así, aunque esta algo oscurecido en comparación con el de ella que es mas claro.

-¿Conoce a mi madre?

-Si, mi nombre es Miki, un placer, Macne me contó que te puso de nombre Gumiya ¿no es así?

-Si pero aquí todos me llaman Gumo, un placer conocerla Miki.

Una mujer de larga cabellera verde lima y una pequeña coleta a el lado izquierdo de su cabello apareció en la estancia y al ver a Miki no pudo evitar correr a abrazarla rápidamente.

-¡Miki! Hace tanto tiempo...¿Cómo estas? ¿Recibistes mis cartas? -preguntaba la mujer que acababa de aparecer en la habitación que abrazaba a la pelirroja.

-Oh Macne, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, estoy muy bien gracias, recibí todas, ya veo que sabes ser muy buena madre ¿eh? -decía Miki.

-Ven pasa tenemos mucho de que hablar, si esperas a que termine de sacar las pastas del horno te doy algo para picar, ¡Chicos! Acompañad a Miki a el salón, yo voy enseguida. -dijo Macne antes de desaparecer en una habitación con olor a chocolate. Los muchachos peliverdes acompañaron a Miki y una vez acomodados, Gumi comenzó con su interrogatorio.

-Miki, dijiste que conocías a mi madre, me-me podrías...¡¿Me podrías hablar de ella?!

-Claro muchacha, veras tu madre era una joven realmente hermosa, tenía el pelo verde también y era una gran persona. Pasó toda su vida queriendo ser una cuentacuentos, de echo conoció a tu padre cuando aprendía a leer, el mimo se ofreció a enseñarle y cuando estaban juntos se enamoraron. Eso pasó mas o menos con tu edad, al cumplir los veinte se casaron y te tuvieron a ti preciosidad. -Miki izó una pausa en su relato para tragar saliva y recordar todas las cosas con claridad cuando Macne entró en la habitación seguida de Len, que todavía olía a gofres este se sentó junto a los muchachos peliverdes y Macne dejó una bandeja con pasteles en ella sobre una mesa de cristal en el centro de la sala.

-Tu madre era una mujer realmente carismática y dulce, de echo, creo que tu te pareces mucho a ella Gumi. -dijo Macne sonriendo a Gumi.

-¿Tu también conocías a la mama de Gumi mama?-preguntó Gumo y su madre asintió.

-Miki, mis hermanas, la madre de Gumi, y yo fuimos grandes amigas pero luego, yo te tuve a ti Gumo, mas tarde, Miki se fue a palacio para mantener a su familia, y mis hermanas se fueron del reino con afán de estudiar. -respondió Macne.

-Un momento...si Miki se fue a palacio, la rubia que dijo que era un tormento ¿No sería por casualidad la princesa? -preguntó Gumi pero al recordad que se supone que no tenía que conocer a Rin se tapó la boca con ambas manos y empezó a pensar unas excusas.

-Tranquila, se de tu encuentro con Rin, -dijo en ese momento Miki con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Y si, ese es el pequeño tormento.

Todos los de la estancia sonrienron.

-Aunque bueno Rin es así, trátenla bien y cuídenla, ¿de acuerdo? La princesa es muy sensible y algo cabezota -todos los de la estancia sonrieron y el muchacho rubio añadió a su sonrisa un suave color rojo a sus mejillas.- Pero es una gran persona, es dulce, amable, y muy buena chica, es una lástima que se sienta tan sola por lo que cuento con vosotros para que no sea así ¿vale?

Todos asintieron.

-Yo os encubriré a todos, Rin merece hacer amistades y conocer a gente tan maravillosa como ustedes, pero deben tener cuidado, solo yo estoy al corriente de que alguien entra y sale del castillo sin supervisión, por lo que deben tener cuidado. Si llegasen a pillar a la princesa pueden despedirse de ella para siempre.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron a la vez que tragaban saliva

-Hablando de Rin... -Miki sacó dos sobres de su cesta, uno se lo tendió a Macne y el otro al joven rubio allí presente.  
- La invitación al cumpleaños de Rin una es para vosotros Macne, y el otro es para ti joven, tu eres Len ¿No es cierto?

El joven asintió.

-Bien entonces lo he hecho bien, Rin me dijo que a parte de los dos peliverdes también había un tercer muchacho rubio, debes ser tu entonces. -Dijo Miki sonriendo y levantándose a su vez- bueno ya me tengo que ir, Rin quiere que le lleve noticias de ustedes, y además me quedan mas sobres por repartir.

-De acuerdo, ha sido un placer volver a verte Miki

-Un gusto para mi Macne ¡Adios!

-¡Adios!

* * *

_**Y esto ha sido todo ahora aclaro una cosilla...**_

_**La mama de Gumo es Nana, Macne Nana, y sus hermanas son el resto de las Nana.**_

_**Bueno eso era todo! Dejen reviews y gracias por los anteriores! Osq!**_


	7. Capitulo 7: La visita inesperada

_**¡Hola! Aquí tienen el siguiente cap, me ha encantado escribir este ^^ **_

_**Después de describir a los personajes que tenemos por ahora (y si digo por ahora porque va a ver mas) a Rin, Miki, Haku, Luka, Gakupo, Macne Nana, Gumi, Gumo y Len, toca un poco de RinxLen ¿no? ¬w¬ jejejeje**_

_**pues de eso va este cap ¡RINXLEN! Si lo se no es mucho RinxLen pero a medida que Len y Rin se vayan conociendo y Rin tenga mas claro sus sentimientos habrá más ¡Es una promesa! Y sin mas demora lean el cap! Ow**_

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad pero la historia si.**

* * *

-"Miki había salido, no tardaría en volver. Papa y mama están arriba, pero papa estará firmando papeles y mama estará eligiendo vestidos como siempre" -pensaba la rubia de melena corta que se encontraba dando vueltas por la habitación buscando una distracción. Al final optó por dar una vuelta por el castillo. Abrió las dos grandes puertas que conducían al largo pasillo de la planta, en el había miles de puertas. Paseó por este admirando los cuadros que se encontraban en el pasando por cada uno de ellos con una mirada de curiosidad. Eran hermosos. Pasó por la puertas recordando que había tras ellas, viviendo en un castillo tan grande a veces es necesario. Se detuvo por una que se encontraba al final del largo pasillo que parecía interminable. No recordaba que había tras ella. Se esforzó pero no se acordaba. De echo la joven creía que nunca había entrado en aquel cuarto. Intentó abrir la puerta estaba cerrada. No podía abrirla. Empezó a querer rendirse pero la curiosidad era mas fuerte que ella y le empujó a hallar otra forma de entrar. Pensaba la princesa cuando una criada pasaba por allí dirigiéndose a su posición. No quería que la viera. Si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave sería porque dentro había algo que no se podía ver. Pero algo...algo le impulsaba a ver lo que era. Entró en un cuarto cercano. Era una habitación de almacenaje. Se asomó por la puerta y descubrió que la criada abrió la puerta. Utilizó una llave con una decoración plateada en su extremo. Quería recordarla bien.

-"Supongo que querrá limpiar el cuarto" -pensó Rin que forzaba la vista para intentar ver lo que había dentro, pero no tuvo éxito en su empresa. Al salir la asistenta, Rin, sigilosamente y con mucho cuidado, la siguió por el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde guardó la llave. Cuando esta salió, Rin aprovechó para ojear el cajón del escritorio.

-"¡La encontré!" -exclamó mentalmente la chica de cabellera rubia sujetando la llave. Entonces rápidamente salió del cuarto y corrió hasta la habitación que tanta curiosidad le daba. Metió delicadamente la llave en la cerradura y la giró lentamente. Entonces la puerta hizo un leve "clack" y se abrió.

Se encontraba en una habitación de paredes completamente blancas y grandes ventanales largos del techo hasta el suelo y este ultimo, era parqué recubierto por una alfombra azul celeste. Y en el medio de la habitación encontró algo que hizo que le brillaran los ojos a la chica. Era un piano de cola. No muchos tenían, de echo había salido solo hace unos años. Ilusionada Rin se acercó lo tocó con suavidad y pasó sus delicados dedos sobre las teclas. Se sentó en la banqueta y con un solo dedo tocó un sol. La nota sonó a lo largo de la habitación. Rin sonrió. Luego posó su dedo sobre un la. El sonido esta vez mas agudo resonó. Rin pasó mucho tiempo contemplando las teclas y probando sus sonidos que le sacaban una sonrisa. "Como me gustaría saber tocarlo" pensó la chica.

En ese momento sonó la puerta abriéndose, a Rin le dio un vuelco el corazón y asustada comenzó a inventar una excusa. Con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña timidez se dispuso a disculparse.

-¡Disculpadme disculpadme disculpadme! No lo volveré a hacer...-comenzó a decir la rubia cuando una mano tocó su hombro con suavidad.

-De verdad no entiendo de que me estas hablando -Dijo el hasta ahora desconocido, Rin abrió un ojo y en seguida el otro. Un chico rubio de ojos color azul como el mar le sonreía y Rin le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa también al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-¡Len! Has venido...pensaba...pensaba...-Rin comenzaba a hablarle al chico cuando descubrió que este se había caído al suelo y Rin se encontraba sobre el. En el acto una muy roja Rin se retiró rápidamente y ayudó a un muy ruborizado Len a levantarse - Dis-dis-disculpa no era mi intención...debo pesar mucho...

-No-o en absoluto, no pa-pasa nada-a -respondió Len entrecortado todavía muy rojo.

-¿A qué viene la visita ? -preguntó Rin con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Pu-pues Gumi perdió otra vez el perrito y pe-pe-pensé que podría estar aquí...ya se coló una vez

-Ah-ah

-¿Tocas el piano?

-No-no-no solo me sé las notas pero no se tocar...-dijo Rin algo nerviosa, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y no sabía por qué.

-¿Ah no? Mira en cuanto le coges el truco es muy fácil. -Len se sentó junto a Rin en la banqueta enfrente del piano y puso sus manos sobre las de Rin lo que provocó que esta ultima se sonrojara.- Y mira ahora los mueves así...

Len movía las manos de Rin mientras esta sonreía y disfrutaba de la melodía resultante por no hablar del contacto de Len. Pasaron así largo tiempo, ambos disfrutando del contacto del otro. Len tocaba genial. Es como si hubiese nacido sabiendo tocar, Rin con sus manos debajo de las de Len, las movía según se movían las suyas, creando una armonía preciosa. Len estaba contento, se había atrevido a tocar las manos de la princesa y echándole una mirada comprendió que le estaba gustando mucho a Rin tanto como a él.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.

-¡Tu tienes el mérito! Tocas muy bien Len, ¡Eres fantástico! -exclamó Rin con una de sus sonrisas mientras Len sonrojado se quedaba prendado de los ojos de la chica.  
-No es para tanto...mis padres son músicos, ambos viajan por muchos sitios tocando. Mi padre tiene un don para tocar todo tipo de instrumentos y mi madre tiene una voz preciosa y baila realmente bien.

-¿En serio? Que suerte tienes Len.

-¿Suerte? ¡Tu eres la princesa! ¡Eso si es una suerte! ¡Ser princesa es de la nobleza! ¡Tienes mucha suerte!

Rin lo miró. Le gustaba hablar con el, era sincero, alegre, carismático, dulce... le caía muy bien Len...o...¿sería algo mas que amistad?

-Tienes muchos deberes, y muchas faltas de libertad, no es precisamente como en los cuentos. No se si te lo habrá dicho Gumi, no he salido en todos estos años, únicamente dos veces para ir a el modista cuando esta no podía desplazarse al castillo por cualquier cosa. Me siento como un animal enjaulado, o, como una princesa encerrada en una torre.

-Oh lo siento. -respondió Len triste. Había deprimido a la chica.

-Pero no importa -Rin sonrió algo triste- He pasado mucho tiempo sola... pero... -Rin hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos azules de Len- desde que aparecisteis en mi vida estoy mas contenta, sois de lo mejor que me ha pasado, me gusta que me apoyeis.

-Y siempre lo haremos Rin... estuviste sola pero...-Len le sonrió- Ahora tienes a Gumi, a Gumo...y a mi claro.

Rin entonces no se contuvo mas y lo abrazó tiernamente. Len ruborizado y sorprendido se tomó un segundo para reaccionar y correspondió el abrazo de Rin. Así pasaron un tiempo pero no lo contaron. Ambos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro. Entonces Rin terminó el abrazó dirigiendo una sonrisa a Len y este aunque le gustaría seguir disfrutando del contacto de Rin su timidez le impedía decirle lo que sentía por ella y continuar su abrazo.

-Muchas...gracias Len.

Rin cambiaba, se sentía reconfortada, Len...su cálida sonrisa, su mirada dulce, su forma de hablar, todo eso y mucho mas hacía que su corazón latiese con mucha fuerza...nunca había experimentado esa sensación...estaba confusa.

-No fue nada, te veías algo triste y era por mi culpa, por haber dicho que tenías mucha suerte.

-¡No te falta razón! Solo es que a veces me gustaría salir de estos muros, conocer a la gente... -entonces un pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de la rubia- Len, ¿vendrás a mi cumpleaños?

-Allí estaré. -respondió Len con seguridad en su voz.

Rin le sonrió dulcemente y le agarró la mano Len algo sorprendido y ruborizado sonrió pero la chica, al notar su sorpresa, retiró la mano pensando que había hecho algo mal.

-Di-disculpa...solo...solo quería sujetarla. -dijo esta con una sonrisa. "¿en serio? ¡que mala excusa! ¡Eres estúpida Rin!" pensó la princesa. A respuesta, Len se armó de valor y le devolvió el apretón lo que hizo que la rubia se ruborizara.

-Solo me sorprendí, ningún problema a mi...a mi también me gusta sujetar tu mano. -dijo Len muy ruborizado, estaba muy nervioso, su corazón latía muy fuerte y no quería que Rin lo notara por lo que intentó controlarse. Lo que el no sabía era que la princesa estaba demasiado atareada con un debate en su mente.

-"Que...¿Qué me pasa?" -pensaba la princesa mientras miraba su mano cogida a la de el joven muchacho rubio- "Debo contárselo a alguien...¿mama? ni de broma, ¿papa? ¡peor todavía! ¿Miki? ... no se, ¿Gumi? ... pues a ella a lo mejor no le importaría escucharme...

-¿Le pasa algo princesa? -preguntó Len queriendo dar tema de conversación. Rin negó y sonrió.

-No-no pero ¡te dije que no me llamaras princesa!

-Disculpa Rin -dijo Len sonriente, sabiendo que Rin no se había enfadado en serio-¿Cómo puedo compensártelo?

-Um... y si... ¿vinieras a darme clases de piano? -preguntó la chica de cabellos cortos y dorados armándose de valor con miedo de escuchar una negación.

-Sería un placer - decía Len por fuera pero el bien sabía que en su corazón pensaba: "Excusa perfecta para ver a Rin"

-¡Genial! -exclamó Rin pensando que vería mas a su amigo...amigo...¿o era algo mas? Si realmente estaba confusa.

-¡Oh! Me tengo que ir -dijo Len algo triste- Ha sido un placer verla, no vi a el perrito de Gumi y debo buscarlo en otro sitio.

-Ningún problema Len, ha sido un placer estar contigo -respondió la chica con una sonrisa y una mirada sincera que hizo a Len sonreír.

-Bien pues hasta pronto Rin.

El rubio abrió la ventana y saltó desde el balcón hasta fuera del palacio, y la joven, recordando que no debía estar ahí, salió de la habitación y volvió a su cuarto realmente feliz.

* * *

_**Y eso ha sido todo! ¿Les gusto? No se corten! Me encanta saber su opinion! ^^ pero por favor tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fan fic! Para concretar todo esto sucede en cuanto Miki sale de la casa de Macne.**_

_** Muchisisisisismas Gracias a Rolly Kagamine por sus comentarios de animo Ow**_

_**eso era todo! Dejen reviews y gracias por los anteriores! Ow ^^  
**_


	8. Capitulo 8: ¿Podrian venir? ¡Por favor!

_**Bueno aqui tienen este cap! **_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertence**_

* * *

- ¡Rin! ¡Rin! Pequeña, ¿dónde estas? - una voz tenue y cálida se escuchaba resonando en todo el palacio.

Rin que ya había cerrado la puerta de la sala escuchaba su nombre de la boca de su madre. La rubia, que no quería que la vieran allí, puesto que no debía haber entrado, se escabulló por una de las puertas salientes, y en una carrera contra reloj, traspasó habitaciones con varias puertas desembocando en otros pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Desde la que abrió la puerta y con la poca voz que le quedaba devolvió la llamada.

-¡Madre! Me encuentro en mis aposentos.

La mujer cabello color rosado apareció por el pasillo. Su cara parecía triste, y sus ojos emanaban algunas lágrimas que con disimulación las ocultó a la vista de la muchacha de cabello color rubio. La mayor de las mujeres allí presentes vestía un vestido completamente rosa con detalles blancos y plateados. Su largo cabello estaba únicamente sujetado por un pasador con joyas incrustadas dejándolo en un semi recogido. Se acercó a Rin.

-Princesa, no la encontraba.

- ¿A qué viene todo madre? -preguntó Rin con curiosidad contemplando a su madre, esta, con una sonrisa falsa y una caricia le dio un beso suave en la frente con lo que Rin se quedó muy sorprendida.

- Acabo de enterarme de todo, hemos llegado un poco mas tarde de lo previsto porque nos pedían que nos quedáramos a dormir con ellos por que era muy tarde. Me he enterado de todo, ¿Quién era el joven encapuchado?

Rin algo preocupada intentando esconder que el encapuchado era Gumo, temblaba.

-Eh...eh... no-no-no se no le ví la cara.

-Entiendo...¿Dime Rin te ocurre algo?

-¡Por supuesto que no madre! Solo...solo es que se acerca el frío ¿no? Y y me ha entrado un poco. -mintió la muchacha rubia.

-Efectivamente, ven, vamos a buscarte algo de abrigo, le comunicaré a Miki que le diga a Haku que hoy no irás a clase.

-Va-vale.

Luka acompañó a Rin a su habitación en ella le puso una ligera toca para quitarle el frío. Rin se sentó en la silla de su tocador mientras que Luka se sentó en una gran mecedora blanca.

-Madre, ¿me podría contar su viaje?

-Claro, mira, era un reino precioso al lado del mar. Sus habitantes eran realmente alegres, y cantaban y bailaban todo el rato. El cielo era de un color azul oscuro precioso donde la estrellas brillaban como diamantes en la nocle, de el mismo tono de color que eran las flores del reino.

-¿Flores de color azul oscuro? -preguntó Rin asombrada.

Luka asintió y le tendió una de esas a Rin que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de encaje del traje. Era una rosa bellísima color azul cielo y brillante. La joven rubia la cogió y asombrada la colocó sobre un florero junto a su cama.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad? -preguntó la pelirosa.

-Si madre.

-Es un regalo del príncipe y la princesa de aquellas tierras para vos mi princesa, le conté que estabas algo sola y en cuanto lo supo se la dieron. Es una flor especial, solo crece allí.

La princesa contemplaba la flor mientras su madre le explicaba.

-Denle las gracias de mi parte madre.

-Así lo haré pero...podrías dárselas tu también...les invité a el baile de cumpleaños.

Rin se sobresaltó y curiosa comenzó a imaginárselo, -"Si son unos creídos con un gran ego, no les dirigiré la palabra más" -pensaba la joven - "Pero puede que sean amables, no todos los príncipes son así"

-¡Oh! Mira que hora es, hija ponte hermosa, que tienes una aparición en el patio del castillo.

-Es-es-esta bien..., un-un momento, ¿Dijo en el patio?

-Si

-Pero ustedes no me dejan salir del castillo.

-Lo se, sigue siendo el castillo pero la parte baja, además, quiero que la vean antes del baile ¿no?

La chica aun sin creérselo asintió. Luka salió de la habitación dejando entrar a Miki que traía un vestido de un color amarillo con un lazo blanco en la cintura. Era algo muy sencillo pero a Rin le pareció perfecto. La joven de cabello rojo lo había conseguido, tenía su vestido sencillo. La rubia se bañó, se secó se puso el vestido y dejó que Miki le cepillara el pelo, dejando este suelto y adornado con un pequeño lazo blanco.

La rubia comenzó a salir del cuarto y junto a su padre, que estaba muy elegante y su madre que se había pintado un poco, bajaron las escaleras. Al abrir las puertas una multitud grande vitoreó y aplaudió. Había tres tronos, cada uno para cada miembro de la familia real.

El padre de la chica rubia se levantó para hablar sobre algo muy aburrido, o a menos así pensaba la princesa. Únicamente escuchaba palabras entrecortadas como "baile" "princesa" etc etc... Ya casi pasó una hora, la joven pensaba que de tanto aburrimiento pronto se quedaría dormida. Cuando derrepente, entre la multitud consiguió distinguir a alguien. Un joven de cabello color rubio y ojos azules profundos como el mar la miraba y le sonreía, algo ruborizado aunque la joven rubia no lo notó. Estaba alegre y agitaba la mano intentando captar su atención. Rin se sonrojó levemente y sonrió correspondiendo al muchacho. Junto a el se encontraba Gumi, que con su perrito en las manos le sonreía a Rin con simpatía y moviendo la pata del pequeño haciendo como si le saludara. Gumo se encontraba junto a Gumi tocándole un hombro y sonriéndole...¿algo ruborizado? Um...interesante...pensaba la princesa.

-Y ahora mi hija quisiera decirles algunas palabras, si se le permite Rin...

Rin no contestaba.

-Disculpenla...-pidió el rey y la multitud se rió levemente mirando con dulzura a la princesa. El hombre de largo cabello morado susurró a Rin: ¡te toca hablar hija!

Rin sobresaltada se levanto y saludó a todos con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenos días, según mi protocolo debería soltarles un largo y aburrido discurso que nadie querría escuchar...-los asistentes sorprendidos le sonrieron y Gakupo la miró cal terminar todos se fueron pero los tres chicos que había en el público se quedaron para despedirse de su cara de estar pensando " Ahy Dios mío..." -Seria aburrido ¿no? Por eso cambiaré un poco...

Buenos días, Mi nombre es Rilianne, aunque por favor pueden llamarme Rin a secas. No he salido en mucho tiempo, por lo que no les conozco mucho...de echo a penas les conozco. Para mí sería un placer enorme que vinieran a mi cumpleaños...Cumplo catorce años, es un paso importante en mi, a partir de este momento...según tengo entendido... soy oficialmente candidata a heredera, se me rebelaran ciertas cosas...cosas que hasta ahora no sabía...y me gustaría compartir mi felicidad con ustedes...¡Por favor vengan!

Todos miraron con mucho cariño a Rin y esta les sonreía a todos pasando por cada una de sus miradas. Parándose en una en particular. La de Len. Aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, le sumergían a nuevos mundos, a mundos sin reglas, sin normas, un mundo para ella... junto a Len. El joven notó que le observaban y encontrándose con la mirada de la princesa ambos retiraron muy rojos rápidamente la mirada. La rubia volvió a sentarse y vio como la gente comenzaba a irse. Sus padres se comenzaron a retirar y fue entonces cuando sus amigos se le acercaron.

-¡Rin! ¡Has estado increible! -exclamó Gumi en el momento de que abrazaba a la princesa.

-No ha sido para tanto...solo dije la verdad...no lo preparé...

-¡No es una escusa! Estuviste fenomenal -exclamó la peliverde de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias Gumi.

-De nada Rin -la sonrisa de Gumi llenó a Rin por dentro y se la devolvió. Los chicos de mientras observaban a las dos muchachas...ambos sonrientes, un poco atónitos y sonrojados. La rubia se fijó en Gumo y en como miraba a Gumi...

-Gumo..., ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? -preguntó la princesa sonriente a Gumo y este devolviéndole la sonrisa asintió mientras Len les seguía - Esto...Le-en... en prinvado por fi.

Len muy rojo y algo celoso sin palabra se juntó con Gumi que estaba alimentando a su mascota. El peliverde y la rubia se alejaron un poco y luego Rin se le acercó al oido.

-Oye Gumo...¿Qué sois Gumi y tu?

-¿No-no-no-o-nosotros? Pues bu-bueno siempre he considerado a Gumi como una hermana, algo trasto y-y-y-y...

-Entiendo...entonces entre Gumi y tu...¿Hay algún lazo saguíneo?

-No-o-o-o ella y yo no compartimos padres...

-...Como yo pensaba...

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?

-Tranquilo Gumo, no diré nada sobre tu amor por Gumi.

Ante las palabras de la muchacha de familia real, Gumo muy pero muy rojo iba a negarlo pero comprendió que su cara le había delatado.

-E-ella no se ha dado cuenta...ni siquiera se interesa por mi...

-¿Tu crees?

Gumiya asintió y Rin soltó un largo suspiro.

-Muy bien...lo que tu digas...

* * *

_**Aquí esta el siguiente cap! holi holi holi! :) bueno intentare subir rapido el siguiente un abrazo psicologico! (me parezco a Hola soy German? O.O) xaito! dejen reviews y gracias por los anteriores!**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Gumi y Gumiya

_**Tatatatatataraaa! aqui el sigueinte cap! cambio y corto! OwO dejenlo me emocione jajajaja**_

_**bueno ahorita en serio este es el siguiente capitulo! un capi mas y el cumple de Rinny! *-* kyaaaaaa! Pero que al siguiente sea el cumpleañitos de Rin no significa que la historia se acabe ahi que vaaaa! jejejeje bueno en este capitulito la gente ya esta totalmente preparada para el bailecito de Rinny! todo el mundo esta haciendo los ultimos detalles!**_

* * *

Sin previo aviso una mujer de cabellos rosados se acerco a la princesa y sorprendida, la aparto en seguida del muchacho peliverde.

-¡Rilianne! ¿Qué haces hablando con un desconocido? Con todo lo que te enseño para que te cuides por ti misma ¡Guardi...! -exclamó la mujer. Gumo y Rin se quedaron paralizados por el miedo. Tenían que pensar rápido. Ya estaban aquí los guardias cuando cierto muchacho rubio acudió para ayudarles.

-Disculpe majestad, mi nombre es Kagamine Len, y mi amigo y yo trabajamos en la pastelería del reino, estamos muy contentos por el cumpleaños de su hija y nos preguntábamos si como parte de nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, podríamos hacerle la tarta, ella solo nos daba su consentimiento, disculpe las molestias.

La rubia se quedo de piedra, Len la había defendido ante su madre, la mismísima reina, sin temor a lo que le pasara, solo quería dejar intacta la imagen de que Rin no conocía a nadie fuera del castillo. Lo había hecho por ella. Una mata de sentimientos floreció dentro de la princesa, cariño, alegría, y...¿amor? No lo sabía...todo esto...todo esto le daba miedo. Era un sentimiento extraño, nunca había sentido algo así. Y claro era el miedo ante lo desconocido.

-¡Oh! Disculpa el malentendido -y se volvió a su hija- me alegro de que vayas tomando tus ideales querida, una buena reina debe tenerlos en cuenta.

Rin le sonrió a su madre y en cuanto esta se fue corrió a abrazar a Len olvidándose de la vergüenza, de el caos, de la confusión, olvidándose de todo. Fue un simple instante pero un instante suyo...suyo y de Len. Este estaba sonrojado a mas no poder muy muy sorprendido y para cuando quería corresponder el abrazo a Rin, este ya había terminado. Entonces Rin se acercó a su oreja...estaba muy cerca.

-Gracias -susurró la rubia en el oido de Len. Este estaba muy sorprendido y sonrojado pero conteniendo su sorpresa sonrió. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, se despidió de Gumo y abrazó a Gumi y a esta también le susurró algo...

-Necesito hablar contigo, cuando puedas, ven a verme -le susurro a la peliverde y esta asombrada sonrió y asintió.

La joven muchacha de familia real subió los peldaños y desapareció por las puertas del castillo. Gumi se acercó a los dos muchachos.

-Bueno, el cumpleaños de Rin es dentro de dos días...asi que ya que te has comprometido...-señaló a Len- ¡Vamos a hacer la mejor tarta que hemos hecho!

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y siguieron a Gumi. Esta al parecer se acordó de algo importante y se acercó a los muchachos.

-¡Ah! Oye Len...tienes que mejorar tu sonrojo, si sigues así Rin se dará cuenta.

Len y Gumo abrieron mucho los ojos, estaban muy sorprendidos.

-Tu-tu-tu-tu desde cuando te-e-e...-comenzó Len muy confundido y a la vez confuso.

-Te sonrojaste, es fácil, Len, soy una mujer, soy romántica y observadora por naturaleza. -respondió Gumi con una sonrisa. En ese momento una bomba parecía haber estallado en la cabeza de Gumo.

-"¡Desde cuando Gumi se da cuenta de esas cosa!", " ¡¿Y si ya se dio cuenta de mis...mis... mis sentimientos...?!" -Gumo estaba preocupado y muy sonrojado.

-Gu-gu-gumo, ¿estas bien? Estas rojo, ¿tienes fiebre? -preguntó la joven peliverde y este suspiró aliviado.

-"Romántica y observadora...si ya claro...solo para el romance ajeno"

-¡Gumo! ¡Escuchame! -exclamó Gumi poniendo su mano en la frente de Gumo. Este, mas sonrojado a no poder, dio un paso hacia atras provocando que Gumi se cayera. Len contemplando la situación entre ambos, aligeró el paso dejando a los dos muchachos solos no sin una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Gumi que se encontraba en el suelo tirada, se le escapó una larga lágrima. Gumo preocupado se agachó en seguida junto a la peliverde le cogió de la mano y le acarició su mejilla donde ahora tenía un pequeño rasguño. El corazón de Gumi latía a mil por hora.

-"¿Qué es esto?", "por...¿por qué?" -Gumi estaba muy confusa pero notó una mirada posada en ella. El muchacho peliverde miraba a la joven, en su cara había un rastro de preocupación, cariño y culpa. Ella le miró. Miró dentro de sus preciosos ojos verdes, estaba absorta en ellos. Gumo le acarició su mejilla de nuevo con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Al contacto Gumi retiró la mirada avergonzada.

-Di-disculpam... -murmuró la peliverde pero calló en seguida en la cuenta de que estaba muy muy cerca del joven sus narices casi se tocaban. Gumi hasta ahora normal, se sonrojó y busco una huida pero sintió una mano bajo su barbilla. El joven le empujó su cabeza hacia arriba, con cuidado tratándola como una muñeca pequeña de porcelana, obligándola a mirarle los ojos. De nuevo la peliverde calló en el hechizo que conectaba sus miradas.

-Discúlpame a mi, soy un estúpido, sé que estabas preocupada por mi, -paró para tragar saliva y con la mano que tenía libre le quitó la lágrima de la cara- y yo...bueno hice que te hicieras daño. De verdad yo nunca te haría daño. Se que a veces te amenazo y te trato algo mal, no es en serio...tu...tu no entiendes.

Gumo tragó saliva de nuevo se armo de coraje y dio el último paso, se acercó a Gumi de forma de que sus narices se tocaban. La joven le miraba a los ojos, Gumo intentaba descifrar su mirada, pero estaba perdido en ella y sus ojos, igual que ella en el, los dos casi inconscientemente, se dejaron guiar por su instinto, por lo que le decía su corazón. De forma que sin darse cuenta, ni intercambiar ni una palabra, juntaron sus labios en un beso. No era lujurioso, sino mas bien dulce y cariñoso. Ninguno sabía bien lo que hacía, pero sus corazones con latidos sincronizados, les guiaban. Los dos notaron como el beso le satisfacía lentamente, el contacto del otro les daba placer. Gumi sin poder controlarlo ya lloró, no sabía por qué lo hacía, tampoco quería saberlo. Las lágrimas húmedas caían pos sus mejillas. El peliverde, al notarlo se separó triste y avergonzado, pues pensaba que Gumi nunca le habría besado voluntariamente. No quería hacer daño a la muchacha. Se separó de ella y la miró triste. Pero la muchacha rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y sorprendiendo al propio joven, le volvió a besar, disfrutaba de el beso y no terminaría, al menos si ella podía hacer algo. El muchacho estaba muy sorprendido pero satisfecho, a Gumi le había gustado, por eso no quería separarse de el. Lentamente Gumi paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del joven y este bajo sus manos hasta las caderas de la joven acto que sonrojo mucho a la muchacha pero que el joven disfruto mucho.

Cuando ambos se separaron la muchacha, por falta de aire, se desmayó y cayó en los brazos de Gumo, este le miró con ternura y cargó con ellas hasta casa.

* * *

-¿Y bien? Dime ¿Qué tal fue?

-Bueno pues...cuando se cayó pasaron cosas y bueno...la miré...y...nos besamos.

Len parecía algo aturdido, se tomó unos segundos para tomar aire y...

-¡Qué acabas de decir!¡Os besasteis!¡En serio! -Len gritaba y revolvía el pelo verde del muchacho mientras este le indicaba que mas bajo.

-Si, pero calla, calla...

Los dos jóvenes estaban en la cocina, el de cabello verde había dejado a la joven sobre su cama y había bajado encontrán- dose al rubio decorando una tarta de cinco pisos con glaseado mientras que el peliverde sacaba del horno unas magdalenas. La joven peliverde apareció derrepente en la habitación con grandes hornos. Llevaba su delantal de trabajo, y su corto pelo verde recogido en dos coletas. Gumo sonriente la miró pero la chica no se dió cuenta. Se plantó frente al mostrados y sonriente se encaró con el peliverde.

-¿Sabes qué? He tenido un sueño muy extraño, nos dábamos un beso, ¿te lo puedes creer? -preguntó la joven asombrada y sonriente. La información el peliverde la recibió como si le hubieran aplastado con un mazo el corazón y se giró rápidamente hasta sus magdalenas. Len miraba a los chicos tristemente. -Pero era extraño...creo que...creo que...me gustaba...

Gumo ante la noticia volvió a girarse a Gumi. Y esta le sonrió pero se percató de algo y se acercó a Gumo.

-Pe-pe-pero ¡Gumi!¡Megpoid Gumi!

La joven estaba chupando la mejilla de Gumo mientras este muy sonrojado y aun con el corazón roto, quedaba muy sorprendido. Finalmente esta se separó y le enseño la lengua.

-Tenias chocolate en la mejilla, sería una pena desperdiciarlo ¿no te parece? -preguntó Gumi sonriente pero algo colorada.

Gumo asintió tragando saliva.

Y en cuanto la joven salió a atender clientes, el joven quedó como muerto y paralizado. Len que no le gustaba ver sufrir a su mejor amigo, se le acercó por detrás.

-Tal vez Gumi piense que ha sido un sueño pero recuerda lo que dijo, le gustó.

Gumo asintió decidido a ponerse positivo. A Gumi le gustó, y si fue así reuniría el coraje para declararse.

* * *

_**Lean por favor!**_

_**Ya ta! este capitulo es GumixGumo! ;-; pobre Gumo lo que le había costao... despues de uno RinxLen quería meter mas sobre esta pareja, pero no crean que he abandonado el RinxLen! Un capitulo mas y en el capitulo 11 es el baile! prometo mucho RinxLen! jejeje bueno hasta la proxima gracias por sus reviews y dejen mas! me animan! si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna idea siempre me pueden ayudar!  
Igual si ven algo que no les gusta! comentemelo! xao osq!  
**_


	10. Capitulo 10: De paseo por el reino

_**IMPORTANTE!**_

_**Hola a todos, aqui el siguiente capitulo de "Quiero volverte a ver" OwO no me creo que ya tenga 10 capitulos ^^ pensaba que se me cortaría la inspiración Ow pero no asi que aqui seguire escribiendo para quien quiera leer poniendo mis sentimientos y mi orgullo en ello. Pues tengo que comentarles un par de cosas antes de nada...**_

_**Ya esta, os presenté a Rin, la princesa, a sus padres, su caracter su manera de ser, os presenté a Gumi, la divertida pequeña y dulce Gumi, a Gumiya duro pero por dentro con un gran corazón, y a Len claro, el rubio de ojos azules enamorado de la princesa. También hubo ya las primeras escenas de romance en la historia ^^ w RinxLen y GumixGumo. Pues me gustaría pedirle su opinion ¿echan algo en falta?¿como puede ser mi humilde historia mejor? Por favor necesito su ayuda ^^ gracias...**_

_**y ya os acabo de decir todo lo que ha pasado ¿no? Pues en estos primeros diez capitulos os he enseñado donde se centra la historia, sus condiciones, sus personajes con sus dificultades, Rin quiere conseguir la libertad, Len quiere a Rin, Gumo quiere a Gumi, Gumi quiere superar completamente la muerte de su madre, tambien su romance, su drama...ahora que conocen mejor este mundo es hora de empezar con el objetivo de la historia, con los nudos que se le plantearan a los personajes que conoceis y a los que quedan por conocer...con lo que va ser el resto de la historia, que es donde principalmente se desarollará la vida de los personajes... y si, tambien el RinxLen u.u w OwO **_

* * *

El sol todavía no había salido, las estrellas seguían intermitentes en la noche con sus diferentes brillos. Había grandes y pequeñas, mas cercanas y mas lejanas en el cielo. Una chica rubia las miraba con atención con una de las mas dulces sonrisas jamas vista, y a su vez intentaba cogerlas con la mano. Sus cabellos dorados se mostraban algo alborotados sobre su camisón blanco y el brillo de su mirada era como otra estrella. No había podido dormir y seguía sin conseguirlo. Por lo que había optado por dejar de intentarlo, le parecía mas practico. Contemplaba las estrellas, las contaba y cuando se perdía entre los números, sonreía y se reía. Entre tanto, pensaba. En su familia real, era tradición optar por la candidatura a heredar el trono al cumplir los catorce, edad que Rin cumpliría dentro de poco. En realidad ella no quería ser reina, no quería gobernar, pero sabía que era su deber como princesa. Pensar en eso la hacía suspirar.

Un pájaro color azul cielo, se posó sobre la baranda del balcón. Era hermoso y pequeño.

-Hola pequeño, ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir? -preguntó la chica acariciando con el dedo índice la cabeza de la criatura mientras esta piaba. Las cosas así le hacían sonreir. Descubrió que no podía alzar el vuelo por culpa de una pata de la que chorreaba sangre. Entró en su habitación y volvió con una pequeña venda a medida de la delicada patita. Y como si no hubiera pasado nada impulsó a volar al pájaro.

-¿No crees qué una herida así podría hacerse mas grave con el tiempo? -preguntó una voz dulce que procedía del otro lado de la joven rubia. Estaba ruborizada pero sonriente al ver a quien ella imaginaba.

-No Len, esta mal influir en la naturaleza. -respondió la princesa en tono amable mientras armándose de coraje se acercaba a el rubio, y este, que no quería que le volviera a influir el pánico, respiró hondo. -Es una cría pequeña, el vendaje le curará lo suficiente como para volar hasta el nido, donde sus padres le ayudaran a curarse. Si le hubiese curado del todo, se habría acostumbrado, y le quitaría su naturaleza.

-Sabias palabras -se limitó a responder el chico que seguía la mirada de la chica a donde quiera que fuese su mirada.

-Que es lo mismo que harán conmigo pronto...-Len sorprendido, se inclinó hacia Rin, pero esta solo sonrió.- Disculpa, te importuné, en realidad no pasa nada...

-No, -El joven pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia el, cosa que ruborizó mucho a la rubia haciendo que sus mejillas ardiesen, pero sin quejarse escapó de la mirada del joven y suspiró. -Rin por favor, cuéntame que te pasa.

-No de verdad Len, es una tontería...-Len ante la respuesta de la muchacha, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos y entonces la rubia suspiró y le señaló un banco cercano. Ambos se sentaron pero no se percataron de que el brazo del joven todavía pasaba hasta el hombro de la chica. Los chicos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro dulcemente. El brazo izquierdo del rubio rodeaba a la chica mientras que con el otro sujetaba la mano de la joven. Ambos estaban muy ruborizados pero enganchados en la mirada del otro. Y la joven comenzó a contarle sus temores acerca del liderazgo del reino, y sobre lo que conlleva ser rey o reina del lugar. Sus temores...su ideales...El joven atento la escuchaba y cuando terminó no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena. Le sonrió y de la nada y de lo mas profundo de su corazón, se acercó a la rubia y le besó su frente. A esto ambos chicos se sonrojaron mucho y Len con mucho miedo y avergonzado pero algo de placer en sus labios, se giró con el amán de irse, pero la cálida mano de la rubia le atrapo antes de poder irse. El joven la miró con algo de vergüenza, pero esta con lágrimas en los ojos le abrazó. Len sorprendido ante el abrazo de la muchacha, le devolvió el abrazo y cuando ambos se separaron Rin llamó a Len.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Len, de verdad lo valoro mucho, solo es que tengo miedo.

-¿Quieres dejar de tener miedo? -preguntó Len con una descabellada idea en la cabeza. Rin ingenua, asintió levemente. -E-e-entonces ven conmigo.

-Le-en...sabes que no puedo salir de estos muros...

-¿Quieres dejar tu miedo atrás no? Pues te enseñaré el pueblo al que estas destinada a gobernar, puede que conocerlo a fondo te de menos miedo.

-Le-e-e-e-en...

-Vamos ven, el pueblo es hermoso cuando las antorchas iluminan las calles. -En el blanco. Rin sabía que nunca podría negarle algo a si a Len aunque fuese descabellado y precipitado. Así que acepto la oferta asintió levemente y cogió de la mano a Len, este le sonrió con algo de rubor en las mejillas y pasándole su propia capa por encima, le señaló el balcón.

-No-no-no, Len, yo no soy tan ágil como Gumi, Gumo o tu, no-no pu-pu-puedo.

-Tranquila -len saltó y aterrizó en el jardín- yo te cojo...

-Pe-pe-pero Len...

-¿No confías en mi?

Rin de nuevo obligada a contestar saltó de este con mucho miedo pero acabando en los brazos de Len apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, a lo que la princesa se sonrojó bastante.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te iba a coger, yo nunca dejaría que te lastimaras...nunca.

Rin a eso solo pudo abrazar a Len y este muy satisfecho y sonrojado le tendió su mano que la chica aceptó impulsíva-mente. Ambos con preocupación salieron del castillo por un extraño agujero en la muralla. Estaba cubierto con algo de maleza e hierbas lo que le hacía casi imposible verlo.

-¿Por aquí os coláis cuando venís a verme? -preguntó Rin curiosa mientras Len asentía. - Que curioso.

-Lo descubrió Gumi cuando buscaba a su mascota.

-Ah.

-Ven tenemos mucho que ver -dijo Len mientras Rin sonriente le seguía. Visitaron grandes plazas, amplias calles, charlaron y rieron. Rin estaba asombrada con todo lo que le enseñaba el rubio, a todo le dedicaba una sonrisa. Las calles estaban iluminadas por antorchas y hacían algo de luz. Durante todo el trayecto los chicos fueron cogidos de la mano, ambos muy contentos. Len le habló de sus padres, de cuanto había viajado y de que ellos provenían de otro lugar pero que el había crecido en este reino. La chica le contó su día a día, sus clases, sus deberes, y alguna que otra anécdota. Ambos disfrutaban mucho del paseo, se pararon en una gran fuente donde se sentaron a descasar un rato. Luego en un mirador pequeño que daba al bosque y a la gran torre, paseando por la calle mas ancha, el chico se paró a por unas galletas que ambos comieron alegremente. Por último, el rubio se paró sobre una casa de madera pequeña. Donde abrió la puerta. Era una casa acogedora, algo pequeña y con una decoración sencilla pero a la rubia le pareció perfecta.

-¿Aquí vives tu Len? -preguntó la muchacha con una gran sonrisa y algo de rubor en las mejillas que había seguido ahí todo el rato pasado con el chico, al igual que este. El sonrió algo avergonzado y asintió. Comparado con la casa de Rin era pura basura.

-Ya se que es un poco...

-¡Es perfecta! -exclamó la muchacha entusiasmada observando cada pequeño detalle, cada hueco en la pared, y el suelo de madera.

-No...no tiene nada que ver con tu hogar princesa -dijo Len algo avergonzado, mientras la rubia compasiva, le pasó una mano por la mejilla a lo que el rubio se sonrojó.

-Primero, -dijo la chica cambiando por una expresión algo dura y levantando un dedo - ¡no me llames princesa!

-Si-i-i-si -afirmó el chico al recordarlo preocupado por la mirada de la rubia pero esta, ante la afirmación volvió a sonreirle.

-No lo hago con mala manera, solo que...-La chica algo turbada y ruborizada pero feliz le revolvió el pelo al chico - ¡para ti siempre seré Rin!

-Rin...

-Y segundo -dijo levantando ahora dos dedos - para mi es simplemente perfecta.

Len le sonrió y se ruborizó, y derrepente sonó un ruidito procedente de la barriguita de la princesa a lo que esta muy sonrojada retiró la mirada y el chicó rió.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó el joven.

-eh...-volvio a sonarle las tripas.

-Me lo tomaré como un si -respondió el joven ofreciéndole una naranja - se que es tu fruta favorita.

-Gra-gra-a-cias -respondió la chica tímida.

-De nada -contestó el chico.

-¿Vas a venir mañana verdad Len? -preguntó Rin sorprendida por un bostezo- A las siete. Para mi...es muy importante que vengas...

Los dos chicos estaban muy rojos pero sonrientes mientras Len asintió.

-Oye Rin veras...antes del baile...yo, yo...bueno esque yo veras siento que me...-Len dijo esto mientras notaba que la rubia se había quedado dormida en su hombro.

* * *

_**Tara! El baile en el proximo cap! no me puedo creer que llegué hasta aqui *-* este cap tiene mucho RinxLen eh? ¬w¬**_

_**Xaito!**_

_**Ah si! Los personajes ni los vocaloids me pertenecen, solo la historia.**_

Dejen reviews y gracias por los anteriores! Ow


	11. Capitulo 11: Baile I

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertence**_

* * *

_**Narra Rin**_

Note un leve rubor en mis mejillas al despertar, ya casi estaba segura, me había quedado en casa de Len. Me encontraba en una habitación muy bonita y cálida, algo pequeña pero me gusta lo humilde. Las paredes eran color amarillo claro y los muebles olían a madera limpia y a flores, como me gusta ese olor...¿Cómo había llegado yo hasta aquí? ¡Ah si! Ya me acuerdo, Len me llevó a pasear...nunca imaginé que el reino fuera tan bello, sus pequeñas calles, sus fuentes, las plazas...siempre había oído hablar de el pero nunca lo había visto.

Me levanté y vi que todavía llevaba mi camisón, con el que me había recogido Len del balcón...¡No! ¡Len me había visto en pijama! Espero que no se haya dado cuenta...¡Qué vergüenza! Aunque supongo que lo principal será buscar a Len cuanto antes...um...

Ando hasta la ventana donde abro la cortina y veo una flores blancas que huelen muy bien. Abrí las ventanas para verlas de cerca cuando un rayo de luz me deslumbro haciendo que diese un paso hacia atrás y no me caí de milagro. Me quite el lazo que adornaba mi cabello y dejé este suelto sobre mis hombros, comencé a buscar un cepillo en aquel cuarto. Llegué a encontrar un pequeño peine. Con el me cepillé las puntas y me volvía hacer la raya, colocando de nuevo el lazo y las horquillas donde estaban antes. Me alisé un poco mi ropa y empecé a ir hacia la puerta; sin embargo, me quedé parada en una pintura que adornaba la pared. En ella aparecían una mujer mayor pero con aspecto fresco de cabellera rubia y larga hasta las caderas y un largo vestido que le llegaba hasta los pies. Cerca de ella había un muy joven muchacho rubio de unos siete años de edad, sonriente y siendo abrazado por una chica. Esta sería mas o menos de la misma edad que el muchacho y solo algo mas baja que él. La chica era de el mismo color rubio que los otros dos, su cabellera era larga y estaba recogida en una larga coleta, aun así parecía sonriente y la chica era muy hermosa.

_**Fin de narración de Rin**_

Otro rayo de luz apareció por la ventana y cayó de nuevo hasta sus ojos haciendo que retrocediera y resbalara por un pliegue de la alfombra. La chica cayó y cerró fuerte los ojos pensando que se golpearía; sin embargo, unos brazos fuertes a la vez que tiernos y dulces, le agarraron por la cintura sujentándola antes de caer haciéndola caer en sus brazos. La joven al no notar el impacto abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos azules brillantes que la miraban fijamente con algo que hacía que la joven le latiera rápido el corazón. La chica notaba un leve calor en sus mejillas aunque no notaba que las del joven estaban del mismo color.

_**Narra Len.**_

Es ella...lo tiene todo. Es...es..mi corazón late a mil por hora y mis mejillas estarestaraán seguramente muy sonrojadas, pero no me importaba...mi mirada estaba atrapada en la suya, en sus ojos que parecían un mar salvaje y brillante, y en su cabello dorado. Mi mano izquierda sujeta su cintura y la derecha se encuentra en su cabeza. No se lo que está pensando pero no para de mirarme. Eso me alegra. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y nuestros rostros están acercándose lentamente. Nos encontramos a penas a unos centímetros el uno del otro y noto su respiración acerelada y entrecortada.

Y aun así cuando nuestros labios casi se tocan, en un acto de torpeza tropiezo y caemos ambos ella quedando encima mía. Al notarlo, ambos estamos rojos y ella se levanta rápidamente. Mi mente quiere un descanso para todas estas emociones.

Estoy muy rojo, creo que me voy a desmayar...será mejor que salga de la habitación...

-Len...¿Quienes son ellos? -preguntó Rin con una sonrisa poco disimulada con ganas de intentar cambiar de tema...su cara estaba muy colorada al igual que la mía. Yo simplemente miré el cuadro y bajé la cabeza al recordar a mi familia...

-La mujer es mi madre, ella viaja con mi padre, ya te conté...el muchacho soy yo...-dije con una forzada sonrisa.

**_Fin de narración de Len_**

El muchacho se veía triste y desanimado. La joven no sabía el por qué ¿sería lo de antes? No lo sabía ¿Cuales eran las intenciones de el chico? ¿Y las suyas? Cosas así le daban vueltas en la cabeza...

_**Narra Rin**_

Len se veía triste, eso me ponía triste a mi también, siempre fui así desde pequeña, a menos eso me decían a mi siempre...

-La chica...bueno...es...es mi hermana, ambos solos nos llevamos unos meses...la...la...la última vez que la vi me la habían dejado a cargo mis padres porque ellos viajaban, ella se encontraba en su cama, en esta misma habitación, le besé la frente y me fui a trabajar...al volver ella ya no estaba y me encontré la ventana rota y todo destrozado...fue hace tres años...mi hermana cumple años dentro de dos semanas después del tuyo...si es que sigue viva. -noto tristeza en Len, y cuando el esta triste yo estoy triste...¿Que puedo hacer?

Una lágrima se había dejado asomar por la cara del joven rubio y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que consolarlo, cosa que supe hacer desde pequeña...yo nunca tuve hermanos; sin embargo, me imagino el sentimiento. Sería como arrancarte algo duro del corazón. Ojeé de nuevo a la chica sonriente del cuadro y el abrazo que unía a el rubio. Se querían mucho...¿él me querrá a mi? Un momento ¡¿Estoy celosa?! ¡No! Alejé ese pensamiento de mi mente y abracé al chico como por un impulso.

_**Fin de narracion de Rin**_

El chico se veía algo ruborizado, aun así, su vergüenza perdió contra el dolor de su corazón y correspondió el abrazo de la chica...ninguno sabía cuanto llevaban así pero no contaron el tiempo.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó la princesa al separarse con una sonrisa a la que Len correspondió con una caricia en la mejilla que hizo que la rubia se ruborizará, ante esto rió...aunque no se imaginaba el por qué de esa reacción...¿sería amor? Acaso...acaso ¿ella sentía algo por él? Pero...es una princesa...no podría fijarse en alguien como el...¿o sí? Tenía que saberlo...

-Rin...verás...yo...yo desde hace tiempo...-comenzó el chico muy ruborizado y con los ojos cerradsos.

-¿Si Len? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó la chica con inocencia.

-Esto yo...¡felicidades! -exclamó el muchacho deprimiéndose al no ser capaz de decirlo a lo que la chica sonrió.

-¡Gracias! Catorce años no se cumplen todos los días...

-Si...

-¡LEN! -se escuchó un grito desde abajo de la casa

-¿Me disculpas un momento? -preguntó el chico con rabia mientras la rubia asentía. Este bajó escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta repentinamente para encontrarse con una cabellera peliroja de una mujer de unos veinte años con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Len! ¡¿Está Rin contigo?! -exclamó la chica enfadada y el chico, con algo de miedo, se limitó a llamar a la rubia que viendo quien estaba en la puerta, se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡El baile! ¡Es esta noche! ¡Y tu elijes este día para escaparte! ¡Voy a tener que dar un montón de explicaciones! ¡Ya te andan buscando! -explotó la mujer.

-Disculpa Miki...

-No fue mi culpa no se enfade con ella por favor...-dijo el chico bajando la cabeza haciendo que las dos mujeres se sorprendieran.

-Umm...-murmuró Miki quiñandole un ojo y cogiendo a la rubia de la mano arrastrandola hasta - Tu y yo hablaremos mas tarde...

Cuando las mujeres se alejaron el rubio cerró la puerta suavemente y suspiró.

-Se ha dado cuenta...

* * *

-¡Ya me estoy cepillando hermano! -exclamó una joven princesa en la habitación de su palacio. Este se alzaba al pie de una playa y el agua bañaba las costas dejando la arena de un color azul inusual.

-¡Date prisa! Si seguimos así no llegaremos a el cumpleaños en el otro reino -se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta.

-¡Lo se Kaito! -exclamó la muchacha de corto cabello azul que se estaba terminando de cepillar este.

-Pues no lo parece Kaiko..., voy a salir un momento, espérame aquí y luego vendré y zarparemos juntos ¿de acuerdo? -preguntó el chico de nombre Kaito.

-¡Entendido! -exclamó su hermana detrás de la puerta que había comenzado a ponerse el vestido.

Estos son la familia Shion, hermano y hermana, Kaito y Kaiko, invitados al baile de cumpleaños de la rubia anteriormente nombrada. Ambos son príncipe y princesa de este reino. A diferencia de Rin, ellos si viajaban mucho, y conocían muchos lugares interesante aun siendo de la realeza.

-¡Abre la puerta!

El príncipe peliazul, había salido de la ciudad hasta las afueras de un puerto pesquero, en una playa, y cubierto con una capa, había llamado a la puerta de una pequeña casa. Al rato de llamar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre algo mayor que Kaito, puede que unos 2 años mayor y muy parecido al peliazul, pero con cabello color rojo.

-Encantado de volver a verte...hermano. -dijo el hombre de rojo al peliazul que lo miraba con asco.

-Vayamos al grano, me pediste...me pediste "eso" pero no pienso hacerlo, no voy a acabar con nadie aunque te deba un favor duque Akaito. -respondió en seco el príncipe.

-Sigo siendo tu hermano, me debes un favor y debes corresponder...-el pelirrojo le entregó al peliazul un pequeño retrato y una daga- sabrás quien es la joven.

-Solo porque te debo un favor...hermano...solo por eso.

* * *

Volviendo a el reino donde se centra nuestra historia...

Una joven rubia se miraba al espejo de su habitación. Llevaba un vestido de un amarillo claro adornado con encajes y detalles blancos en los bordes y un lazo blanco en la cintura. Su cabello estaba semirrecogido con un lazo blanco como adorno y algo mas alta debido a unos zapatos con algo de tacón, que la chica se preguntaba si debía cambiárselos porque le estaban matando.

-"Hoy...todo va a empezar hoy...hoy, seré oficialmente candidata al trono, yo...ya tengo catorce años" -se decía para si misma intentando creérselo.

La figura pelirroja de Miki entró por la habitación, ella estaba arreglada, su cabello estaba recogido en dos trenzas que cruzaban un lado a otro de su cabeza formando una diadema de trenzas y llevaba un corto vestido rojo por la rodilla..."un momento...¿Qué le pasa a ese vestido? ¡No! ¡No puede ser!" -pensó Rin para sí...ella sabía que nunca debía pregutarle a ninguna mujer lo que iba a preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo...¡era necesariamente necesario!

-Mi-mi-mi-miki...¿u-u-u-usted...? ¡¿ESTA EMBARAZADA?!

Ante la pregunta de la muchacha la mujer se volvió tan roja que se camuflaba con su cabello.

-¡eso es un sí! -exclamó la princesa llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida.

-Yo-yo-yo no se si debo bajar así...

-Tranquila Miki tengo una solución- dijo la rubia a la que se le había ocurrido una idea -claro que solo con una condición

-Di-di-di-me

-Tienes que responderme a algunas preguntas...-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oh oh -dijo la pelirroja con expresión alarmante.

-¿Cuando lo hicieron? ¿Están casados? ¿Es el primero? ¿Fue muy romántico? ¿Duele? y sobre todo y más importante...

¡¿DE QUIEN ES?!

-De todo lo que preguntaste solo tienes edad para saber que es el primero, que se me declaró hace un mes, nos casamos hace poco...-le enseñó el anillo- y...puede que lo veas en la fiesta.

La chica suspiró decepcionada, esperaba más, a lo que la pelirroja rió.

-Bueno ahora tengo que cumplir mi trato.

La rubia se acercó a la mujer pelirroja. Le soltó el cinturón que adornaba su cintura y se lo subió hasta debajo del pecho para no abultar el vientre de la mujer.  
El embarazo de la pelirroja había pasado por alto. Ambas se abrazaron cuando llamaron a la puerta.

* * *

_**Gomen! TTnTT tardé mucho en escribir este cap! es bien larguito espero que eso compense! QvQ**_

_**El porque es la carcel para niños ejem colegio. **_

_**Gomen! les dije que en este cap iba a estar el baile...bueno es el comienzo, es que no me da tiempo a hacer más asi que el cap del baile que era muy largo, lo dividí en partes para que lo tengan más rapido oki? ^^**_

_**En este cap aparecen cuatro nuevos personajes...y más que estan por venir... buajajajajaja no les diré quienes.**_

_**Gracias por su comprensión. Dejen reviews opinen o cuentenme cosas de su vida XD no en serio que opinan del fic'? OwO**_


End file.
